<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>must be this tall by MelodramaticMrTails</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917327">must be this tall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails'>MelodramaticMrTails</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Cervix Penetration, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober day 9 fill; size kink. <br/>Clark is invited to a Wayne cruise for reporting business and instead meets Bruce's alleged son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Clark Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DC and Marvel Kinktober Fills</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>must be this tall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>@werewoofteeth</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Wayne ship is, unsurprisingly, very nice. Clark isn't surprised but he's still a little surprise that he got the offer to come. Of course, it wasn't a direct offer by any means, but instead one from 'the company' to the Daily Planet. In a roundabout way, Clark is pretty sure Bruce was inviting him. He's funny like that. </p>
<p>"Clark," Lois hums discreetly. Clark looks at her owlishly as he puts another shrimp in his mouth. "Do you know that guy?" He glances over his shoulder in the way he presumes she's trying to indicate without making it too obvious. While he expected it to be Bruce, it's clearly very much not. Whoever he is, he's very handsome and he's far less discreet about giving Clark the eyes than Lois is about pointing him out. </p>
<p>"I don't think so?" Clark replies.</p>
<p>"You don't <em>think</em> so?" Lois scoffs and she elbows him a bit. "That's Bruce Wayne's son, Clark." Clark stops eating shrimp for a second. He thinks about Batman, then Batman having a baby, then Batman raising said baby and he just can't do it. There's no way that's Bruce's kid. Besides, Bruce isn't even all that old himself, no way he has a son that old. </p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Clark asks. Lois laughs a little. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I think <em>I</em> recognize Gotham's most eligible bachelor," she assures. "He spotted you when we arrived and hasn't stopped looking at you since." Clark assumes that this is probably just another one of Bruce's overly cautious steps to preserve his secret identity. With as much money as he has, it sounds likely that he'd hire someone to pretend to be his son. </p>
<p>"Think I did something to offend?" Clark asks. </p>
<p>"I think he wants to climb you like a tree," Lois murmurs. Clark flusters a little, awkwardly looking over his shoulder again. The stranger gives him a wink and Clark has the creeping suspicion she's probably right. "You should go talk to him. If you play your cards right, you may get more than just an exclusive interview with <em>the</em> Dick Grayson." </p>
<p>"<em>Lois</em>," Clark scolds quietly. She laughs.</p>
<p>"Come on, he's cute, <em>obviously</em> into you, and an exclusive interview would be <em>very</em> good for the paper," Lois entices. </p>
<p>"How do you know he's not eyeing <em>you</em> up?" he argues.</p>
<p>"Clark, honey, I am <em>not</em> his type," she promises. Clark is pretty sure a guy like that would be more interested in her than him. "Look, I'm not saying you <em>have</em> to sleep with him but at least go talk to him. See if he'll answer some questions and go from there." </p>
<p>"If he'll talk to me, sure," Clark assures. "But I think you're a little off base on this one, Lois." </p>
<p>X </p>
<p>Dick’s kiss disorientates Clark. He’s very aggressive, very passionate, and very, very good at this. Despite being nearly half his size, Dick does most of the leading and most of the pulling, guiding them back into his room and closing the door with an audible slam. Only once they’re in does he pull back, hands still threaded in Clark’s hair and a truly pleased grin on his face. Clark is a little flustered but far, far from dissatisfied. </p>
<p>“Anyone ever tell you, you look like Superman?” Dick asks, running a thumb across one of Clark’s cheeks. Clark tries not to jolt too noticeably and reaches up to adjust his glasses. </p>
<p>“They have, actually. Same face shape, I guess,” he replies. Dick murmurs an amused noise. </p>
<p>“I guess,” he replies but fortunately, he’s quickly more interested in kissing again. He walks them back towards the bed and Dick gives him a playful push to get him to sit. Clark can’t help but grin himself as Dick climbs into his lap and drapes his arms over his shoulders. Yes, he was wrong, Lois was right, and Gotham’s most eligible bachelor was very interested in him. He doesn’t see himself getting an interview but that’s far from the worst thing. If he really is pretending to be Batman’s son, Clark doubts he’d get anything interesting out of him. </p>
<p>“Are we moving too fast?” Dick asks. Clark knows his face is very red, he’s a natural blusher, but that’s hard to help. He laughs quietly and rests his hands on Dick’s waist in return. </p>
<p>“I appreciate the check but no,” he says. “I think this is a good pace, actually.” While he isn’t normally one to have such casual encounters, contrary to popular belief he has had one or two before. Dick is nice and charming and from what little they talked before getting to the kissing, Clark enjoys his company. </p>
<p>“Good,” Dick purrs back, running his hands along Clark’s lapels and then underneath them. He begins to unbutton them slowly, his eyes excitedly trained on what he’s doing. “You know, you’re not as uptight as dad says.” Clark blinks. He’s way too curious for his own good. </p>
<p>“Your dad?” he repeats. “Bruce Wayne?” Dick nods. </p>
<p>“That’s him. You- <em>did</em> know my dad’s Bruce, right? That’s not a deal breaker, is it?” he asks, continuing his descent of Clark’s buttons with slender, nimble fingers.. </p>
<p>“No, it’s not that,” Clark promises. “Bruce just doesn’t seem like the kid having type, that’s all.” Dick grins at him mischievously. </p>
<p>“You want that interview,” he says, now very distinctly feeling Clark’s stomach through his shirt. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Clark murmurs sheepishly. “You have my undivided attention now, I promise.” </p>
<p>“Don’t be sorry,” Dick assures with a laugh. “Ask your questions. I don’t mind. I’m a <em>very</em> good multitasker.” He grabs Clark’s belt hard. Clark doesn’t budge, of course, but he gets his point across. He flusters. </p>
<p>“That’s not necessary,” he promises. Dick hums as he unbuckles Clark’s belt and works on the clasp of his slacks. Clark very awkwardly isn’t sure what to do with his hands but Dick doesn’t seem to mind. </p>
<p>“Really, I don’t mind,” he repeats, leaning forward to give Clark another kiss as he slips his hand down into the front of his slacks. “Especially when the interviewer is a handsome, strong, <em>gentleman</em> like yourself.” He stops suddenly and a surprised look crosses his features as he palms Clark's cock. Just from a little kissing and suggestive talk, he's well hard. Dick looks down between them as he fishes Clark's cock out of his briefs. </p>
<p>"Uh, you don't- I know I'm a little big, we don't have to have penetrative sex," Clark assures. Dick wraps both his hands around it and strokes it slowly, urging him from mostly erect to completely hard. </p>
<p>"If it's all the same to you," he says. "I can't wait to be stretched around this <em>thing</em>." Clark blushes brighter, watching Dick grin at him as he spreads precum along his length. He gets out of Clark's lap though and hastily begins to strip. "Go on, then, let's have my interview." </p>
<p>"S-sure," Clark murmurs. "You- do you do this often?" </p>
<p>"Attend dad's galas or sleep with reporters?" Dick asks back, giving a teasing little shimmy of the hips as he unbuttons his shirt and slips out of it. His skin looks soft but he's covered in scars, some of them very serious looking. Clark tries to focus but Dick is making it very difficult. </p>
<p>"I'm sure you attend most of the galas," he says. Dick grins as he slowly unzips his slacks and begins to slide those off as well. </p>
<p>"I do," he agrees. "And, yes, I do. Or, at least, I sleep with the handsome ones. I'm less- <em>eligible</em> bachelor and more <em>confirmed</em> bachelor." Clark doesn't follow but he's also mostly watching Dick's tantalizing strip tease. He swats out of his briefs and Clark's given a full view look at him. He's <em>very</em> pretty. Clark understands why he's so sought after. </p>
<p>"And your, um, dad doesn't mind?" he asks. </p>
<p>"Bruce?" Dick replies, coming back over to drape his hands over Clark's shoulders again. He sways his hips and Clark can see the shiny slick that's beginning to run down the inside of his thigh. The fact that he's already so aroused is incredibly hot. Even more so, his erect clit stands up from under his neatly groomed pubic hair in an equally distracting fashion. Clark really hasn't even done anything. "Did you hear me?" </p>
<p>"I- no, I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?" Clark replies sheepishly. Dick climbs back into his lap and with one hand, reaches down to part his dripping cunt. </p>
<p>"I said," he repeats, tilting his hips to rub the tip of Clark's cock between his folds. Clark makes an undignified sound, breathy and hot. The sheer heat coming off of him is incredible. "Bruce probably would prefer if I didn't but I'm an adult and I make my own choices." </p>
<p>"Right, of course," Clark stammers back. Dick rubs against his cock slowly, covering his length with the copious slick coming off him. Clark grips the bed beneath him firmly. With as slender as Dick is, Clark doesn't see him getting very far with trying to take his cock but that's never bothered him before. "You, uh, seem a little old to be Bruce's son?" </p>
<p>"Adopted," Dick assures, using one hand to hold Clark's cock steady and the other to tease his own clit. Clark considers helping but Dick clearly knows what he wants and he wouldn't even know where to start. Dick being adopted makes less sense, honestly. Bruce seems like the kind of guy to take responsibility for an accidental child but to decide to take one in? </p>
<p>"Bruce really is a good man, then?" Clark asks. Dick laughs breathlessly. </p>
<p>"I'll be honest," he says. "I didn't think you'd <em>seriously</em> give me an interview right now. Usually things get sexy by now." Clark's face only heats up more when he realises he's missed some obvious cues. He definitely should have assumed Dick wasn't actually interested in talking about his dad during sex- even if Clark is still finding it hard to believe he's Batman's son. </p>
<p>"I've been called too curious for my own good," he admits sheepishly. Dick presses the tip of his cock between his folds and just rolls against him, making Clark grip the bed even harder. He definitely feels way too tight but the sheer amount of slick running down his cock is very enticing. </p>
<p>"Promise I'll give you an actual interview later," Dick says in amusement. "For now, let's focus on getting this in me." He rubs the tip of Clark's cock even firmer against his tight hole and Clark gently takes his waist in one hand. </p>
<p>"Are you sure it's- it's going to fit?" he asks. Dick grins at him, parting his dripping cunt in his fingers and showing off how his twitching slit kisses Clark's cock so lewdly. Clark swallows. </p>
<p>"I’m <em>very</em> flexible,” he promises in a sultry tone. He rubs against Clark’s cock a little more before beginning to push his hips down with intent. Dick is awfully tight and Clark winces both at the intense heat that squeezes his cock and out of concern for hurting him. It takes Dick a bit of rocking and pushing but he works the tip inside slowly, looking far from pained. He rasps out a hot noise as he rubs his clit eagerly, his own slick making a mess of both of them. In fact, he's clearly very far from in pain. With a few flicks of the hips, he brings himself to orgasm <em>easily</em>. </p>
<p>"Wow," Clark murmurs before he can stop himself. Dick huffs a laugh. </p>
<p>"Wow is right," he agrees. "You're <em>so</em> big. It feels <em>so</em> good." He pushes himself further down and Clark rumbles out a low groan. Dick is so eager to take it, doing his best to work more and more of Clark's hard cock into his tight pussy- enough so that Clark can see the bulge that appears in his belly. As lean as he is, it stands out starkly. </p>
<p>"Easy," Clark says gently. He feels good, of course, but he still doesn't want Dick to hurt himself even if it is in hunger. Dick huffs a quiet laugh that turns into a moan as his hips twitch again. He's already taken a good half of it and he's still going. Clark can very clearly make out the outline of his cock in Dick's belly. He's almost certain no one's ever taken him this far though Clark rarely even <em>tries</em>. </p>
<p>"I could say the same to you," Dick replies, gently trying to pry Clark's hand off his hip. Clark quickly let's go, blushing in embarrassment. "You're really strong, you know that?" </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry," Clark urges. </p>
<p>"It's okay," Dick says. He readjusts himself just a little, managing to slide even further down Clark's cock. As wet as he is and with how much slick coats Clark's cock, everything's surprisingly slippery even without lube. He feels the bulge in his stomach with a moan and runs his fingers further down to part his lips, showing off how tightly his twitching cunt is stretched around Clark's thick cock. It's such a lewd display, Clark has difficulty remembering how to talk. </p>
<p>"If I was a little more prepared, I'd gladly let you fuck me stupid," Dick assures with another breathy moan. "Maybe at the follow up interview." Clark can't say he's against a follow up but he also doesn't think he could trust himself to be any sort of rough with Dick without hurting him. He just seems so small and fragile despite the fact he's proving right now he's more than capable of taking it. Dick pushes down as far as he can and Clark winces as he feels his cervix kiss the tip of his cock. He's taken a surprising amount and even now, he doesn't look like he should have been able to fit so much. </p>
<p>After a few rolls of the hips, Dick braces himself on one of Clark's shoulders to begin riding him shallowly. He keeps his other hand on his clit, moaning as he pleasures himself with Clark's cock. Clark keeps his hands to himself now, balled up against the bed as he just watches, face dark red and cock dripping precum almost as much as Dick is. He- really should have worn a condom. </p>
<p>"You're so big, I can feel you throb inside me," Dick groans. He leans in to kiss Clark again and Clark leans into it wantonly. Dick murmurs an amused sound against him, his hot tongue intoxicating. He clenches around Clark's cock painfully tight as he brings himself to another orgasm. When he parts again, a bit of spit strings them together. </p>
<p>"Gonna come?" Dick asks huskily. Clark definitely, definitely should have worn a condom. He nods minutely and Dick grins, rubbing the bulge in his belly with a thumb and making them both groan hotly. "Want to come in me? I want to feel you deep in my womb, Clark. Indulge me?" </p>
<p>Again, Clark can only nod quietly. Dick grins at him, moving both his hands to Clark's shoulders and thrusting down against him even quicker. He leans back, giving Clark a good view of his belly, and suddenly pushes down with immense determination. Clark rasps in surprise as he feels Dick's painfully tight cervix clench around him. Dick's breath hitches and he tosses his head back as he takes Clark into his <em>womb</em>, coming again without even having to touch himself this time. </p>
<p>Clark can only stare in awe and amazement as Dick manages to take him all the way to the root, an obscene bulge impossibly deep in his belly. Drool sticks to Dick's mouth as he basks in the pleasure of it. He touches the bulge again and Clark makes an undignified groan. </p>
<p>"Fuck, it's all in," Dick moans, lolling his head to the side. He actually strokes Clark <em>through</em> his stomach, gasping and panting as he tries to collect his breathing. "Feels so good, Clark. So <em>full</em>. Come on, fill me up. A big, strong cock like this, I'm sure there's plenty to give." He rubs more and Clark just can't help himself. With a deep rumble, he comes, flooding Dick's tight womb with his seed. Dick ruts his hips as he groans, rubbing himself off to yet another orgasm. </p>
<p>Clark is dazed stupid in the aftermath. </p>
<p>"That was so good," Dick sighs happily. He still rocks gently against Clark's cock, feeling it soften inside him slowly and stroking the bulge on his stuffed womb. "I'm definitely giving you my number, okay? You call anytime you want an 'interview'." </p>
<p>"I- yeah, I definitely will," Clark agrees, still a little too flustered to think straight. That was- wow. Dick laughs and he loosely wraps his arms around Clark's neck to kiss him warmly as they come down. </p>
<p>"Annnd I'll find you some new pants," he says. Clark glances down at the mess of Dick's slick and cum staining his slacks. He also definitely should have taken those off. "Sorry. Kinda." </p>
<p>There's absolutely no way this is Batman's son. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>